Naruto : The Legacy Of Uchiha Madara
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Uchiha Madara ?


Summary : Bagaimana Jika Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Uchiha Madara ?

Rating : T

Warning : DarkNaru! GodlikeNaru ! SharinganNaru , DeathChara

Genre : Adventure & Friendship

A/N : Halo Minna Gomen , Setelah Lama Menghilang Di Dunia Fanfiction Saya Kembali Dengan Cerita Baru , Untuk Cerita " EMS No Naruto " Mungkin akan dilanjutkan Namun Belum Pasti

Baiklah, Begin !

YamiNoMadara226

Mempersembahkan

Naruto The Legacy Of Uchiha Madara

Konohagakure , Salah Satu Dari Lima Desa Tersembunyi Sebuah Desa Yang Terkenal Akan Kekuatannya Serta Keindahannya Yang Mengalahkan Desa-Desa Lain

Namun Jika Di Teliti Desa Ini Tidak Seindah Reputasinya

Di Kediaman Hokage Tampak Keluarga Yang Sangat Terlihat Gembira Namun Dibalik Kegembiraan Itu Terdapat Seseorang Yang Sedih

Ya , Dia Adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto , Adik Dari Namikaze Uzumaki Menma

Setiap Hari Minato Serta Kushina Hanya Melatih Menma Yang Merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi

Awalnya Naruto Memaklumi Itu Namun Makin Lama Ia Merasa Ada Yang Janggal , Contohnya

Saat Ia Pulang Kerumah Tak Ada Yang Menyapanya , Namun Saat Menma Pulang Ibunya Akan Selalu Menyapanya

Sakit Hati ? Tentu , Naruto Sempat Berpikir Ingin Mati Sebelum Dia Bertemu Orang Itu

FlashBack : On

Di Kediaman Hokage Tampak Naruto Mengamati Bagaimana Kedua Orang Tuanya Melatih Menma

' Huh..Pathetic , Mereka Sama Sekali Tidak Memperdulikanku Dan Hanya Mengurusi Menma Sialan Itu ' Batin Naruto

Tak Mau Berlama-Lama Melihat Itu Ia Memutuskan Untuk Menuju Patung Hokage Tempat Ia Menenangkan Diri

" Sakit Bukan ? " Tanya Seseorang Dari Balik Kegelapan

" Siapa Kau ? " Tanya Naruto , Ia Menatap Ke Arah Gua Dengan Tajam

Siluet Orang Dewasa Berarmor Merah , Berambut Panjang , Serta Mata Merah Yang Naruto Kenal Sebagai Sharingan

" Uchiha Madara , Eh ? Aku Sama Sekali Tidak Terkejut Atas Kedatanganmu " Ucap Naruto Datar

" Haha..Kau Memang Anak Yang Menarik , Sudah Lama Aku Mengawasi mu " Ucap Madara

Naruto Sedikit Melebarkan Matanya , Namun Dapat Menyembunyikannya

" Lalu Apa Tujuan mu " Uchiha Madara " ? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak Mungkin Bukan , Kau Hanya Datang Untuk Menyapa Ku " Lanjutnya Lagi

" Kau Memang Cerdas , Aku Heran Kenapa Ayahmu Yang Seorang Hokage Tidak Menyadari Bakatmu " Ucap Madara

" Entahlah.. Aku Pun Tidak Tau " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah Aku Kesini Untuk Menjadikanmu Muridmu " Ucap Madara

" Huh..Aku Akui Aku Tertarik , Tapi Bukan Itu Sajakan Yang Ingin Kau Beritahu . " Ucap Naruto

" Selalu Mudah Tertebak , Aku Ingin Menyampaikan Bahwa Kau Adalah Seorang .. " Uchiha " " Ucap Madara

Naruto Melebarkan Matanya

" Ba-Bagaimana Bisa ? " Tanya Naruto Tergagap

" Simple Saja , Aku Adalah Ayah Dari Kushina , Namun Dia Tidak Mengetahui Jati Diriku , Serta Darah Uzumakinya Yang Kental Menghapus Keberadaan Hawa Uchiha nya " Ucap Madara

" Jadi Maksudmu Aku Adalah Cucumu ? Dan Berarti Aku Berpotensi Membangkitkan Sharingan ! Hmm..Ini menarik " Ucap Naruto Menyeringai

" Betul Sekali , Dan Untuk Sharingan Aku Yakin Sekali Kau dapat Menguasainya , Baiklah apa Kau Ingin Menjadi Muridku ? " Tanya Madara

" Hn.. Aku Terima Tawaranmu " Madara - Jiji " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah Nanti Tengah Malam Aku Tunggu Di Hutan Utara Konoha , Aku Pergi Dulu " Ucap Madara , Menghilang Dalam Kepulan Asap

Naruto Lalu Pulang Ke Rumahnya Dan Langsung Mengemasi Barang Serta Pakaiannya Dan Bersikap Biasa Hingga Tengah Malam

#Time Skip : Tengah Malam

Waktunya Telah Tiba , Waktu Menunjukkan Pukul 11. 50 Tanpa Banyak Waktu Naruto Segera Menyelinap Keluar Dari Hokage Mansion

Tak Butuh Waktu Lama Ia Sudah Keluar Dari Konoha

' Selamat Tinggal Konoha , Dan Selamat Tinggal Masa Lalu ' Batin Naruto , Berjalan Menuju Tempat Yang Madara Janjikan

Dari Kejauhan Tampak Madara Tersenyum

' Heh..Dia Akan Menjadi Penerus Yang Bagus , Mungkin Saja Bakatnya Melebihi Obito ' Batin Madara , Lalu Menghilang Meninggalkan Kepulan Asap

# POOOFFSSS

Madara Muncul Dengan Arogansinya Seperti Biasa

" Baiklah Naruto Apa Kau Siap ? " Tanya Madara

" Aku Siap Madara-Jiji " Ucap Naruto , Safir nya Menyala Penuh Kebencian

Mereka Lalu Berjalan Menuju Tempat Persembunyian Madara

Setelah Sampai Naruto Melihat Seseorang Di Dalam Persembunyian Madara

" Siapa Dia Jiji ? " Tanya Naruto

" Dia Adalah Uchiha Obito , Muridku Yang Pertama " Ucap Madara

" Wah..Tak Kusangka Seorang Uchiha Madara Mengangkat Seorang Murid Pertama " Ucap Naruto

Naruto Lalu Menghampiri Obito Dan Tersenyum

" Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto , Salam Kenal " Ucap Naruto

" Namaku Uchiha Obito , Dan Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Obito Datar

" Baiklah Aku Adalah Cucu Madara-Jiji " Ucap Naruto

Obito Melebarkan Matanya , Namun Ia Dapat menyembunyikannya

" Baiklah Karena Kalian Sudah Berkenalan , Aku Akan Melatih Kalian " Ucap Madara Menyeringai Sadis

# Time Skip : Six Years

Di Sebuah Gua Tampak Tiga Siluet Berhadapan

" Naruto , Obito Waktuku Sudah Dekat , Sebelum Itu Aku Ingin Memberi Kalian Hadiah " Ucap Madara

Naruto Dan Obito Tidak Menunjukan Ekspresi Apapun

" Naruto Ambilah Mata ku Dan Bangkitkan Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan Mu Sendiri " Ucap Madara

Naruto Mengangguk , Dia Memang Sudah Menguasai Mangenkyo Sharingan Akibat Genjutsu Madara , Yang Mengambarkan Keadaan Dimana Ia Mati Mengenaskan

" Dan Untukmu Obito Aku Serahkan Zetsu Dan Gunbai Kepadamu , Ingat Kalian Adalah Keturunan Madara Uchiha , " Show The World How's Uchiha Fight " Ucap Madara Sebelum Menutup Matanya

# Time Skip Seven Day's Later

Di Sinilah Naruto Dan Obito Berhadapan Tanpa Rasa Takut Sedikitpun , Naruto Mengenakan Kimono Hitam Dengan Menunjukan Dada Bidangnya Serta Di Belakangnya Terdapat Sebuah Katana Yang Memanjang Kebawah Dan Simbol Uchiha , Dengan Celana ANBU Style

" Baiklah Naruto Aku Harap Kau Mengingat Kata-Kata Madara-Sensei Soal Rencana " Mugen Tsukuyomi " Ucap Obito

" Tentu Aku Tidak akan Lupa , Dan Mungkin Aku Akan Mencoba Mengikuti Ujian Chuunin Di Konoha " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah..Selamat Tinggal , Jika Terjadi Apa-Apa Panggil Aku " Ucap Obito , Menghilang Dalam Pusaran Angin

Naruto Lalu Menutup Matanya Dan Menghilang Dalam Kilatan Hitam

# Di Konoha

Konoha Sendiri Sedang Di Sibukkan Dengan Kegiatan Menyiapkan Diri Sebagai Tuan Rumah Ujian Chuunin Yang Di Ikuti 5 Desa Tersembunyi

Tampak Di Kantor Hokage , Minato Sedang Berbicara Dengan Seseorang

" Menma , Bagaimana Perkembanganmu ? " Tanya Minato

" Cukup Baik Kata Kakashi sensei , Aku Mungkin Bisa Di Kategorikan Low Jounin Sekarang " Ucap Menma

" Baiklah Persiapkan Dirimu Ujian Chuunin Akan Di Mulai " Ucap Minato

Menma Mengangguk Lalu Menghilang Dalam Kepulan Asap

Minato Berdiri Dari Kursinya Dan Menatap Konoha Dari Balik Jendelanya

' Aku Mendapat Firasat Buruk Soal Konoha ' Batinnya

# In Naruto Places

Naruto Berjalan Menyusuri Pusat Perbelanjaan , Dia Melihat Sebuah Toko Yang Menjual Berbagai Peralatan Ninja , Tertarik Ia Lalu Memasuki Toko Tersebut

" Ohayou .. Ada Ingin Membeli Apa ? " Tanya Pemilik Toko Tersebut Ramah

" Hmm..Aku Ingin Membeli 5 Kunai Peledak , 10 Shuriken , Serta 10 Kunai Biasa " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah .. Ini dia Totalnya 100 Ryo " Ucap Pemilik Toko Itu Menyerahkan Barangnya

" Hn..Ini uangnya " Ucap Naruto Memberi Selember Uang 100 Ryo

" Oh..ya Apa Di Sini Menerima Pesanan Khusus ? " Tanya Naruto Lagi

" Tentu .. Apa Anda Ingin Di Buatkan Sesuatu ? " Tanya Pemilik Toko itu Ramah

" Aku Ingin Di Buatkan 30 Kunai Khusus Bermata Dua Serta Sebuah Katana Yang Memiliki Perubahan Chakra Yoton " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah .. Untuk Katananya Aku Ingin Kau Mengumpulkan Beberapa Bahan Berikut " Ucap Pemilik Toko Itu Menyerahkan Selembar Kertas

" Hmm..Barang Yang Langka ? " Tanya Naruto Lebih Pada Diri Sendiri

" Baiklah .. Aku Akan Menyerahkan Bahan Ini Setelah Ujian Chuunin Selesai " Ucap Naruto

" Ha'i Arigato Gozaimasu ..Datang Lagi Ya.. " Ucap Pemilik Toko Itu

Setelah Keluar Dari Toko Itu Naruto Langsung mencari Penginapan Dan Segera Berbaring

' Ujian Chuunin Dimulai Besok , Hah..Besok Akan Menjadi Hari Yang Melelahkan ' Batin Naruto Segera Terlelap Dalam Dunia Mimpi

#Keesokan Harinya

Pagi - Pagi Sekali Naruto Telah Selesai Dengan Latihan Normalnya Yaitu , Sit Up 50x , Dan Push Up 50 x Hal Itu Ia Lakukan Agar Ototnya Tidak Kaku Saat Bertarung

" Sebaiknya Aku Segera Mandi " Gumamnya

Setelah Selesai Mandi Naruto Pun Pergi Ke Sebuah Kedai Ramen Yang Bernama " Ichiraku Ramen "

" Paman , Aku Pesan 1 Ramen Miso Ya " Ucap Naruto

" Baik , Tunggu Sebentar " Ucap Wanita Yang Tampaknya Merupakan Anak Dari Pemilik Kedai Ramen Ini

Sambil Menunggu Ramennya Jadi Naruto Memutuskan Untuk Mengamati Keadaan Sekitar

' Hmm..Not Bad , Setelah Lama Aku Pergi Tidak Ada Satupun Yang Berubah ' Batinnya

" Pesanan Siap "

Sebuah Suara Mengalihkan Perhatiannya , Naruto Melihat Ramen Nya Telah Jadi

" Itadakimasu " Ucap Naruto

Naruto Mulai Memakan Ramennya Dengan Perlahan

Setelah Selesai Makan Dan Membayar Pesanannya Naruto Mulai Berjalan Ke Akademi Ninja Tempat Di Selenggarakannya Ujian Chuunin

Tak Jauh Dari Situ Tampak 3 Orang Berpakaian Jounin Sedang Mengamati Naruto

" Siapa Dia ? " Tanya Seorang Jounin Berjanggut Sambil Menghisap Rokok Yang Bernama " Asuma "

" Entah..Lah..Sepertinya Dia Sangat Kuat Dan Lagi Aku Merasa Familiar Terhadapnya " Ucap Salah Satu Jounin Berambut Perak Melawan Gravitasi Yang Bernama " Kakashi "

" Siapa Pun Dia , Aku Yakin Dia Memiliki Semangat Masa Muda Yang Membara " Ucap Jounin Lainnya Yang Berambut Nge-Bob Bergaya Nyentrik Yang Bernama " Guy "

Kedua Jounin Tersebut Sweatdrop Melihat Kelakuan Rekannya Tersebut

' Tetapi Aku Merasa Familiar Terhadapnya , Apakah Dia Naruto ? Putra Yondaime Hokage Yang Menghilang ? , Tetapi Tidak Mungkin Berdasarkan Data Yang Ada Naruto Tidak Pernah Dilatih Jadi Kemungkinan Itu Dia Sangatlah Kecil , Tetapi Aku Merasa Sangat Dekat Dengannya ' Batin Kakashi

# Di Dalam Akademi Ninja

Banyak Ninja Yang Memiliki Ikat Kepala Yang Berbeda-Beda

Team 7 Memasuki Arena Ujian Chuunin Tahap Pertama Dengan Arogansi Mereka

" Heh..Kalian Semua Yang Berada Di Kelas Ini Bukan Tandinganku Dan Menma " Ucap Sasuke

Mendengar Keangkuhan Mereka Beberapa Ninja Mulai Geram

" Hey , Sombong Sekali Kalian Ayo Kita Buktikan Siapa Yang Lebih Kuat ". Ucap Salah Satu Ninja Ber Ikat Kepala Kumogakure

" Majulah..Aku Tidak Takut " Ucap Sasuke

Sebelum Ninja Kumogakure Itu Maju Menyerang Sasuke , Muncul Beberapa Kepulan Asap Yang Menampakan Seorang Jounin Yang Memiliki Luka Goresan Yang Melintang Di Wajahnya Beserta Asistennya

" Perkenalkan Namaku Morino Ibiki , Aku Pengawas Ujian Chuunin Tahap Pertama " Ucap Nya

" Di Ujian Tahap Pertama Ini Kalian Di Tuntut Mengerjakan 10 Soal Dalam 60 Menit , Soal Terakhir Akan Kubacakan 5 Menit Terakhir , Dan Perlu Kalian Tahu Aku Tidak Akan Segan-Segan Mengeluarkan Siapapun Yang Ketahuan Mencontek " Ucapnya Lagi

Setelah Membagi Soal Tersebut , Beberapa Raut Wajah Para Genin Menunjukkan Kebingungan Dan Keresahan

" Baiklah..Ujian Chuunin Tahap Pertama ... Dimulai ! "

Sasuke Mulai Menggunakan Sharingannya Untuk Mencontek , Tak Jauh Dari Situ Neji Serta Hinata Menggunakan Byakugan

Naruto Sendiri Hanya Menatap Datar Soal Itu Tanpa Minat Mengerjakan

# 55 Menit Berlalu

Sudah Banyak Tim Yang Keluar Akibat Ketahuan Menyontek , Naruto Pun Maju Mengumpulkan Jawabannya

' Hmm..Menarik ' Batin Ibiki

" Baiklah..Akan Kubacakan Soal Terakhir , Namun Sebelum Itu Masih Ada Yang Mau Keluar ? " Tanya Ibiki

Seluruh Genin Di Sana Mulai Ragu-Ragu Namun Setelah Beberapa Saat Tidak Ada Yang Menunjuk Tangan

" Baiklah..Semua Yang Ada Di Sini Lulus " Ucap Ibiki

" A-Apa ? Bagaimana Bisa ? " Tanya Menma

" Kau ! Yang Ada Di Sana Bisa Kau Jelaskan Ini ? " Tunjuk Ibiki Sambil Memperlihatkan Lembar Kosong

" Itu Simple Saja , Aku Hanya Menuruti Perintahmu " Aku Tidak Akan Segan-Segan Mengeluarkan Siapapun Yang Menyontek " Ucap Naruto

" Lalu Mengapa Kau Tidak Mengisinya ? " Tanya Ibiki

" Itu Karena Aku Mengantuk " Ucap Naruto Datar

" Hah..Baiklah , Se- " Sebelum Perkataan Ibiki Selesai, Seorang Kunoichi muncul Dari Jendela

" Wah..Wah Ibiki Seperti Kau Terlalu Mengalah Terhadap Mereka , Baiklah Aku Anko Mitarashi Pengawas Ujian Chuunin Tahap Ke 2 " Ucap Anko

# To Be Continue

A/N : Halo Minna Di Sini Saya Mencoba Membuat Naruto Yang Overpower , Mungkin Para Senpai Bisa Membantu Saya , Baiklah Itu Saja Untuk Chapter Pertama

Saya Harap Kalian Menikmatinya

Mind To Review ?


End file.
